


不可读的灵魂伴侣标记

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 没有什么比确认自己的灵魂伴侣是疯狂的战犯更糟糕的了。





	不可读的灵魂伴侣标记

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂伴侣，铁霜，时间约复联2，关于雷神的锤子有私设，锤简寡鹰

*  
击败想统治/毁灭/接管地球的超级反派后，总有派对，不是吗？复仇者们喝酒、大笑并聊天，直到他们谈到灵魂伴侣。  
“说起来你们可能不相信，”Thor玩着他的锤子，“我在1500多岁的时候，身上第一次出现了灵魂伴侣标记，上面的文字没有人认识，直到我来到Midgard，才知道上面写的是Might Thor，并且它对Jane有反应。”  
Thor笑得更开心了：“这意味着，Jane可以成为一种雷神。”  
Clint搂住Nat的肩膀：“我的标记大概是十七岁出现的，我当时推测它是俄语，或者乌克兰语，或者其他什么的，但是总之，它写的是Nat的名字。”  
他们相视一笑。  
是的，这才是常见的。灵魂伴侣标记一般是对方的名字，以对方的母语表示。  
Tony盯着Thor的锤子很久了。他指着Thor的锤柄说：“我觉得我的标记和你锤子上的一些符号很像。”  
Thor给了他一个“你在说什么”的表情。  
结果遭到了Tony的“嘿！”，“没有Asgard初夜权就说明我不能值得一名女神吗？哦，Thor，没想到你是这样的雷神。”  
Thor立即辩解：“不，不，我不是这个意思。但是，这不是Asgard的常用书写文字，这种文字一般用于及其神圣的地方。我们日常书写不会用这种。”  
Thor抓起一根铅笔在纸上写着。然后他展示给复仇者：“更多地像这样，这是我的名字，Thor Odinson，God of Thunder.”  
Steve点点头：“那是如尼文。”  
Tony惊讶地看了他一眼。Steve说道：“七十年前也有如尼文，毕竟它是那么古老。”  
Bruce试着解释：“所以，就像古埃及一样，你们有一种神圣复杂的书写方式，也有一种普通简便的书写方式。”  
Tony打断，并脱上衣：“好了，Bruce，让Thor看看这到底是什么吧，自从我16岁起我就带着它了。”  
Thor摇摇头：“一般只有女祭司、女治疗者、女巫才会读写这种字体，例如我的母亲。”  
Clint挑眉：“所以你不会读写文字。”  
“不！”Thor抗议，“我当然可以读写，只不过这种字体一般被认为是更女性化的、懦夫的、不勇敢的，男性做它是极不体面的。”  
Bruce问道：“包括你的父亲也不读写这种文字？”某种程度上体现了他的震惊。  
“当然不。AllFather不做这么女巫的工作。”  
Tony被Thor的话逗笑了：“所以，你根本不知道你的锤子上刻了些什么东西？Bruce，明天再和我说一遍这个，我能连着笑三天。”  
Thor感觉自己被蔑视了：“你怎么能这么想？吾友Stark，我当然知道。上面写的是God of Thunder，Thor.”  
Tony盯着Thor的锤柄，然后没有看自己的左胸口，直接说道：“前面是一样的，前面5个字母是一样的。但后面不一样。”  
“那是God of，你真的搞到了一个神。”Clint拍了拍Tony的肩膀，然后开始笑。  
“并且是他。”Bruce补充。  
但似乎Thor没明白为什么，Bruce解释道：“女性的神明不是Goddess吗？”  
Thor的表情更加严肃了：“不，我们都称为God，但是真正有God这个词作为头衔的Aesir，只有十二个。而且，这个看起来是名字的词，是四个字母组成的。”  
Tony突然跳了起了：“Oh My God！Damn it！”他抱住头，然后又坐下。  
看起来纠结极了。  
Steve没有再强调“language”，他知道看气氛说话。  
Bruce试图安慰Tony：“发生了什么？别紧张？”  
Natasha终于停止喝伏特加，她说道：“你们都不了解北欧神话？”  
“例如Thor穿婚纱？”Clint想让气氛放松。  
Tony咆哮：“并且Loki是伴娘！”然后他有又捂住了眼睛。  
“我还是没明白。”Steve说。  
Natasha解释道：“北欧神话中也存在十二主神的概念，其中之有一个人的如尼文写法是四个字母，就是Loki.”  
Clint也严肃起来：“Thor，你真的一点也不能读？这是件严肃的事情，尝试一下，读一下。”  
“不，这事关我的男子气概。”Thor拒绝。  
Natasha则持不同观点：“这事关你兄弟的终身大事。”Clint看了她一样，奇怪地。  
最终，Thor屈服了，他盯着Tony的标记，皱着眉头。然后他指着God of后的第一个字母，说道：“我记得这个字母，它似乎读作nannaz。我兄弟曾经教过我。”  
Tony送了一口气，nannaz，不论如何，都不会是一个m的发音，对吧？不会是God of Mischief.  
好像只有Bruce抓住了重点：“你的兄弟？你不是说……”  
Thor点点头：“是的，我知道。他总是做那些让人感到混乱的事情。学习魔法，女人才做的事；学习缝纫，女人才做的事；学习怎么养花花草草，更是女人才做的事。”  
Steve指出：“这是一种刻板印象，一种性别歧视。”  
Thor则说：“一种……什么？”  
“我认为根据Thor的一贯表现，他并不一定记得这个字母到底该怎么读。”Natasha继续喝酒，这次换成了冰酒。  
Bruce点头同意。  
Thor显得有点不高兴：“我知道，我不是这个屋子里最聪明的那个，但是我并不是个傻子。我知道这个字母。这是一个……”  
他盯着Tony胸前的四个绿色圣书体如尼文，沉默了一阵子，然后才说：“这是个L.”  
Tony再次躺倒在沙发上。  
  
  
  



End file.
